Esfera de nieve amarilla
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: En algún momento, tus pétalos caerán como esa nieve, Flowey. Volverás a tu forma original como el príncipe del subsuelo… te lo aseguro… no, más bien, te lo prometo -le indicó con una mano en el pecho-. Es una promesa de corazón.


Los personajes no me pertenecen ni Undertale, sino a Toby Foxx

Frisk & Flowey/Asriel

Espero que les guste

 **Esfera de nieve amarilla**

-¡Llegué! -anunció al ingresar al jardín.

Pero nadie le respondió o por lo menos, nada lo hizo.

Esto no le importó, avanzó con cuidado por el pasto hasta acercarse a una flor con expresión de fastidio y de hermosos pétalos dorados.

-Espero que algún día me contestes el saludo -le pidió la recién llegada.

-Ya bastante tolero que me visites, no te pongas exigente -le respondió impaciente la planta.

Frisk se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la pequeño mounstruo reencarnado. Tomó su mochila y la revolvió buscando algo. La flor la vio curiosa.

-¿Has traído algo? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

La chica le ocultó el objeto haciendo que creciera más su curiosidad.

-Quién sabe… aunque creo que si lo he traído no te lo mereces.

La flor la vio molesta y le volteó la mirada.

-¡Al cabo que ni quería! -expresó rencorosa.

La humana le cubrió los ojos con la palma de una de sus manos y con la otra le acercó el pequeño objeto a una de sus hojas.

-Sabes que es innecesario este juego de sorpresa, ¿no?

La chica le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

-Igual es más divertido así.

Cuando Flowey por fin pudo ver el regalo en sus manos se quedó concentrado detallándolo. Era una peqyeña y ligera esfera con una base de porcelana y en el interior tenía la figura de lo que parecía ser un príncipe. La chica tomó la esfera junto a su hoja y la revolvió haciendo que cayera la nieve dentro del frasco, que en vez de ser blanca era amarilla. Flowey la vio de mala manera.

-Esto no me parece nada gracioso, tonta -le recriminó molesto.

Frisk se colocó frente a la flor, se agachó quedando a la par para que pudiera mirar sus ojos.

-En algún momento, tus pétalos caerán como esa nieve, Flowey. Volverás a tu forma original como el príncipe del subsuelo… te lo aseguro… no, más bien, te lo prometo -le indicó con una mano en el pecho-. Es una promesa de corazón.

La antigua flor psicópata desvió la mirada incómoda ante la escena, si tuviera sentimientos estaría conmovida, alegre y hasta avergonzada; pero, como no los tenía solo podía sentirse incrédula ante la situación.

Xx

Esa noche, cuando Flowey se quedó solo, no pudo evitar observar fijamente la esfera y revolverla para ver caer los pétalos dorados.

Quería creer muy en el fondo de su corazón en la palabra de la humana determinada. Pero su forma actual no lo permitía…

 _Frisk… dévuelveme mi verdadera alma, por favor…_

xxx

Frisk lo llevó junto a un parque lleno de hermosos árboles Araguaney*. Lo depositó en el suelo junto a la esfera de nieve que le había regalado hace poco. Flowey estaba ansioso porque ella no quiso detallarle el por quṕe estaban en ese lugar, a esas horas ni cuáles eran sus intenciones. La chica juntó sus manos en su pecho y con delicadeza una luz roja se desprendió de su pecho y se depositó en medio de ellas. Flowey la vio atónito.

-Espera, Frisk qué rayos estas…

La joven lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, he investigado mucho junto a Alphys y Sans así que solo confía.

-¡Esto es un suicidio!

-Solo confía y sé determinado, Flowey -exclamó la chica con firmeza y con decisión.

Flowey se resignó.

-Al menos intenté detenerte.

La morena sonrió. Acerca la luz roja a Flowey y él vio cómo de la misma se desprendía otro foco de luz y se insertaba en su cuerpo. La chica se empalideció mientras él sintió una energía cálida recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus extremidades se alargaron, tomaron forma y se cubrieron de pelaje blanquecino. De su centro surgió su antiguo rostro caprino. Todo pasó en un santiamén. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su forma verdadera antes de que él falleciera. Giró la mirada a Frisk quien estaba semi- inconsciente en el suelo. La tomó entre sus brazos deseando que no le haya pasado nada malo.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que la joven fue recuperando su color canela y que recobró la consciencia. Cuando volvió en sí, sonrió feliz y realizada.

-Lo logré. Volviste, Asriel.

Lo abrazó de impulso y ambos cayeron sobre el pasto verde. Ella encima de él. La chica ignoró el rubor de su acompañante cuando se fijó que las hojas de los árboles empezaron a caer. Ella se hizo a un lado para que ambos pudieran reincorporarse y ver la llegada del otoño.

Era hermoso el observar las hojas caer ya que parecía la nieve amarilla de la esfera.

-Cumplí mi promesa, Asriel. Con la nieve amarilla apareció nuevamente el príncipe.

Esta vez, el chico sonrió conmovido, avergonzado pero por sobretodo, feliz. Sus lágrimas cayeron y el intentó ocultarlas pero ella se las secó.

-No lo ocultes, de hecho, no te ocultes más. Es el comienzo de una nueva vida para ti.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

 _ **Gracias por hacer realidad mi esfera de nieve amarilla**_

 **FIN**

*Araguaney: Árbol de flores amarillas, es el árbol nacional venezolano


End file.
